Another Cursed
by MyMuseDeath
Summary: Akito is dead and Hatori is the new master. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are in their last year of high school. Tohru is still with the Sohma's and... SHE'S PREGNANT!
1. Checkup

Check Up 

DISCLAIMER: I am pathetic and do NOT own Fruits Basket. I can only wish… But hey! I've got my special little fanfic here.

Tohru laid in her bed as Hatori examined her swelled stomach. He placed his stethoscope on every inch of her stomach, listening closely. "Hmm…" Hatori mumbled. Tohru just stared at him looking like a 'doofus'. He then tucked his stethoscope in his lab coat pocket, with a slight smile on his face. "Well, Honda-Tohru, the reason you have been vomiting is not that you are ill, but….. Pregnant." Tohru gasped. "That c-can't be, I never, uh…" she said trying to find the proper words to use. She was dumbfounded, not sure how the others would take it.  
"No need to be embarrassed, it's natural." the doctor replied without looking at her. "Just let me know one thing: Shigure didn't, umm…Do anything to you, did he?" Tohru became wide-eyed.  
"Oh no! Never!" she spoke quickly. "I- uh, never mind…" Tohru softly said as she propped herself up on her elbows. "How do I… Tell them?" she asked curiously.  
"Hmm, well, I'd tell the one who'd be the father first, but, that's completely up to you, of course. Remember, you can come see me anytime you want." Tohru nodded. Oh no, how am I supposed to tell them, will the child be cursed too? What will I do? I should tell them flat out, that's what mom would say. Tohru thought to herself. She laid in her bed, then heard the house door shut.  
"I wonder if Hatori said anything to them." Tohru thought aloud in a whisper. "Hey! Hatori! You can't just leave like that and not tell us anything!" Kyo yelled out the door. "HATORI!" "Now, now, Kyo, I'm sure Hari had a reason for not saying anything." Shigure spoke, not putting down the newspaper he was reading. "Kyo?" Shigure asked as 'orangey' as he walked down to Tohru's room silently. "Hey." he said to Tohru when he walked in. He sat on the floor next to her bed, his back towards her.  
"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm so happy you came in here! I-uh, need to tell you something. It's kinda important." Kyo, looking back and seeing the seriousness on her face, asked "Yeah, what is it?" Tohru stared and him for a moment. "Well, what is it!" Kyo was getting eager.  
"I-I'm, PREGNANT!" She screamed loud enough for the whole house to hear, throwing her arms around Kyo's neck. (Kyo did not change because this wasn't a complete hug and if you don't like it, too bad soo sad.  
"What!" Shigure and Yuki asked in unison. Yuki scrambled to his feet and began to run to Tohru's room but slipped on an ice cube that came out of nowhere and ended up sliding across the floor and smashing through a wall. "My poor house!" Shigure cried studying the hole Yuki had created then saw Yuki lying face down in the grass. Sigh. Shigure abandoned the wall and headed towards Tohru's room.  
He stopped next to the door, listening to Tohru and Kyo's conversation.  
"Wh-wha?" kyo stuttered as he pried Tohru off his neck. "I wouldn't have done it if I would've known, I'm sorry!" Kyo fell guilty.  
"No, it's okay… I'm happy." Tohru assured the now crying Kyo who was wiping his eyes on her bed sheets. "What do you mean? I did this to you…" he was confused and he made the face he did in the manga book 6 when he first told Shishou "I hate it here". "I wanted to, don't blame yourself, I'm happy." Kyo noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. "Then, then why are you crying?" Tohru didn't answer.  
"Tsk tsk, Kyo, getting our Tohru pregnant, how could you?" Shigure preached as he walked in the room.  
"Hey, I didn't mean to!" Kyo defended himself. Kyo stood up and prepared to battle Shigure. Shigure pushed Kyo's fists down to Kyo's sides. Yuki walked in rubbing his head where he hit it and smacked Kyo upside the head.  
"You stupid cat! How could you do this to Tohru!" Tohru burst into continuous tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would happen, it just did! I'm sorry!" She jumped up and ran out the house. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all stared at each other confused.  
"What did you do you damn rat?" Kyo attacked with words. Tohru ran out to Yuki's 'secret base'. She knelt down, still wearing her pajamas and started picking strawberries. One, two, three, four, five and so on. Soon she had picked eighteen strawberries. It was an hour later that Tohru came back in. She was still in her pajamas. She walked into the kitchen and placed twenty two strawberries in a large bowl. She picked off all the leaves and the began to squish them up. She added a little bit of water and some sugar. She spooned out four cups of the strawberries then plopped it into another large bowl. She carried that bowl and four other small bowls to the dining table.  
"Tohru, when did you come back in?" Shigure asked as he got up to follow the food. She sat the bowls on the table then told Shigure "Oh, I came in about twenty minutes ago, I thought you guys were getting hungry, so I made a little snack.  
"Hmm… You've never made us snacks, is this a new thing?" Shigure asked with a slight smirk on his face. Tohru giggled. Kyo and Yuki came in to the smell of strawberries.  
"Food!" Kyo yelled, racing towards the table like an dumb little kid who sees a toy he wants at a toy store. Tohru handed him a bowl as he ran past, then she gave Yuki one. They all sat at the table, munching away the strawberries.  
"I really am happy, I'll finally have someone to play with." Tohru looked at them funkily.  
"So, your not mad?" Kyo asked cautiously. "Nope!" Tohru happily replied. Yuki, swallowing the strawberry mix, smiled at Tohru.  
"Since there will be a kid in the house, you two have to try and get along better, or else that child will have…. Issues." Shigure advised with his mouth full. "You guys, aren't mad at me for doing that to both of you, are you?" Tohru asked politely. "Of course not, you said it yourself, things just… Happened." Yuki replied. Kyo just shoveled food down, then holding his bowl out as a sign of "more". "Kyo, can't you get anything yourself?" Yuki snapped. sigh Kyo, using soo much strength, filled his own bowl! YES! All by himself!

Well, that's the end of this chapter, please review!  
(Look, I know Tohru is supposed to be with Yuki but I thought Kyo would be funner to write about…)


	2. Kagura's Little Visit

Akito is dead and Hatori is the new master. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are in their last year of high school. Tohru is still with the Sohma's and... SHE'S PREGNANT! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…

Kagura's Little Visit

Sunday was over and it was back to school. Kyo started singing the "Back to School" song from the movie Billy Madison. Tohru finished her breakfast and grabbed her umbrella while she walked out the door, Kyo and Yuki followed suit, also grabbing their umbrellas. The opened their umbrellas in unison.  
"Bye now!" Shigure shouted as the three walked out of sight. Tohru waved her hand and Yuki and Kyo sighed. "Um… Tohru?" Yuki said, looking deep into Tohru's eyes. "Yes, Yuki?" Tohru said in her sweet way.  
"Are you sure you want to go to school with-" Yuki stopped, not quite sure what to say to our beloved Tohru.  
"That kid in you!" Kyo finished the rat's sentence. "Not at all! It's natural. Besides, I promised Mom I'd finish High School. And nothing can stop me." she said cheerfully.  
They all got to school to meet Uo, who was awaiting Tohru's arrival.  
"Hey, uh… Tohru?" Uo noticed Tohru's belly. "What the Hell did you eat over the weekend?" the Yankee spoke. Tohru walked over to Uo and whispered in her ear. "WHAT!" Uo striked with terror in her voice. "What did you do to our little Tohru!" Uo ran over to Kyo, who was attempting to sneak away, and gave him a good ole' punch to the stomach. Kyo was ready to lay a punch in her face, but was kicked by Uo where it hurts most (Come on folks, you know where… For you brain dead readers, here's a hint: Only guys have them). Kyo cried in pain, and said in a high pitched voice. "Yuki, heelllppp meeeee!" "Nah, I think you can handle it." Yuki said, not looking back and continued to walk to his class.  
"Yuki, you damn rat! Your deeaaddd when we ggggeeeetttt hoooommmmmeeeee!" Kyo dragged his words out.  
"Uo, stop! It's ok. I'm happy about it." Tohru calmed her friend.  
"I'm not wasting my strength on you, orangey." Uo said, just loud enough for only Kyo to hear. Kyo managed to find the strength to stand up to limp to his first class.

The bell rang and all the happy little faces flooded out of the school. Yuki met with Kyo who met with Tohru. They walked home silent. Kyo, still in a high-pitched squeaky voice, said to Yuki. "Damn you." Yuki ignored him. They walked in the door to Shigure's house. There stood Kagura. "Ka-ka-gur-a?" Kyo stuttered frightened. Her face was full of anger. "Uh-Oh." Kyo mumbled. "SHIGURE! HOW COULD YOU TELL HER!" "Well, you see, umm…" Shigure tried to think of an excuse. Just then, Hatori walked in from behind a wall. "She threatened to kill me… I had no other choice." Hatori confessed. Kyo was wide-eyed.  
"KYON-KUN! HOW COULD YOU!" Kagura shook him like a doll.  
"Um… Kagura, I'm sorry-" Tohru tried to stop her from killing Kyo. "Oh, Tohru, I don't blame you at all, IT'S ALL KYON-KUN!" kagura continued to strangle our poor almost lifeless Kyo-Kitty.( - Kyo!). Shigure and Hatori pried Kagura off Kyo, now in the fetal position, to explain it all.

Some hours later in the house that was earlier filled with screams, shouts, and curses  
"And, that's how it happened…" Tohru finished. Everyone stared at her for that was the first time they heard the whole story.  
"Oh, Kyon-Kun! I LOVE YOU AGAIN!" Kagura hugged Kyo's neck. Kyo tried to pry her off, a lost cause I might add. Kyo freed himself and ran in his room, slammed the door then locked it so Kagura couldn't come in. "Hey, Hatori, I was thinking. Since Yuki has to see you once every month, maybe I could come too." "Of course you can." Hatori replied. "I'll come, too!" Kagura shouted with joy.  
"Thank God! Another day a month without you!" Kyo shouted from his room.  
"You're comin', too, Kyo! It's your baby!" Kagura yelled back. "Why, why don't you just smite me now God, why!" Kyo apparently had a death wish. "Tohru, the next time Yuki should come, it will be… let's see here…" Hatori thought for a moment. "Wednesday!" he said with his index finger high in the air.  
A loud poof was heard from Kyo's room. He came out of his room as an orange cat. "Oh, look! Kyon-kun is a little kitty! Would you like some leeks?" Shigure teased. Kyo jumped on the table, the sat in front of Shigure. He slashed Shigure's face with his claws. "Oww!" Shigure cried as Hatori whipped a band aid out of thin air to place on the dog's face. Hatori sighed. Kyo turned back to a human and lay naked on the table. Just then, Haru walked in the door with a Ziploc bag of grass.  
"I got the weed!" Haru lifted the bag up to show off his marijuana. Every stared at him eerily. "But never mind that, I just need a baggy o' sugar!" Haru dumped the contents on the floor. Kyo's mouth dropped. Kyo scurried to the pot, still naked, and grabbed as much weed as he could to stash in his room. "But, I guess I came at a bad time…" Haru said, noticing the naked cat at his feet.  
Kyo, realizing what he said, stood up. "Look you!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Who do you think you are, just waltzing in here like a fucking ballerina. Blah -blah-blah-blah." was all Haru heard. "Shut up you bastard, your making my ears bleed." Haru turned black. Then suddenly back to white… "Well, I guess I'll go get that sugar." he said, walking into the kitchen. Tohru stood up, then said:  
"I'm going to bed…" Tohru said, standing up wobbly.  
"So soon, Tohru? It's only eight o' clock." Shigure said with a growling stomach. Tohru nodded. "I guess we can eat left-overs." Shigured groaned. "I'm sorry," Tohru apologized. "I'm just so… tired." she said, barely walking straight. She fell to the ground with a loud smack. "Tohru!" all the Sohma's shouted in unison. They laid her in her bed and Hatori examined her.  
"I'd say it's a very minor case of-"

Well, that's where I leave you! Don't you just love cliffhangers! Please review!


	3. Tohru and her Baby

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be writing manga!  
Tohru and her baby

"-well, you wouldn't know what it is, but it's just a fever, she'll be asleep for a while, but within a day or two, she'll be better." Hatori finished his sentence (if u don't remember, read chapter 2.  
"So, she won't be going to school for a couple of days?" Shigure asked in a perverted way.  
"No." Hatori replied.  
"Then I'm staying home too." Kyo and Yuki said in unison. "'Cause I'm not leaving her alone with him." they finished. "She may sometimes have a hard time breathing, so I'll leave an inhaler here." Hatori placed a white inhaler on her nightstand. "Will this, hurt the kid?" Kyo asked, sounding concerned.  
"At an early stage of pregnancy, no, it won't harm the child, so don't worry." Hatori said. Kyo watched her sleep. Soon all the Sohma's but Kyo left her room. He kneeled down next to her bed and rested his head on the edge of her bed. Hours past and Kyo drifted off to sleep, still beside Tohru. "K-Kyo?" Tohru asked quietly the next morning when she woke. Kyo's head jolted up at the sound of her voice. "Tohru!" he said. Tohru glanced at her clock.  
"Nine o' clock! I'm late! Your late! We're late! Oh, what day is it!" Tohru panicked.  
"Calm down Tohru," Kyo spoke softly. "Lay down, your sick, you need to sleep." he said.  
"Yes, Hatori said to get sleep." Yuki said walking in. Tohru coughed hard. "Tohru, are you ok?" Kyo asked with a crack in his voice. She continued to cough. "Tohru!" now it was Kyo's turn to panic. "Here," Yuki handed the inhaler to Kyo. He placed the mouth piece in her mouth, pressed the medication down, and Tohru took the deepest breath she could. She plopped herself down on her pillow.  
"At least you know how to use an inhaler." Kyo said, relieved. Tohru fell asleep, then Kyo sat next to her once more. Yuki went to his room. The phone rang. "Hello?" Yuki asked. "YUKI! WHERE IS TOHRU!" Momiji busted, causing Yuki's ears to ring. "She's not feeling well, you may visit her when you come home from school if you'd like." Yuki said, not hearing his own voice over the ringing in his ears.  
"I'd love to! And can Kisa come?" Momiji squealed. "Mhm. Didn't Haru tell you about Tohru?" Yuki asked the bunny.  
"No, he isn't here today." Momiji sighed.  
"Huh?" Yuki thought. "Well, good bye, Momiji." Yuki hung up the phone. Then picked it back up and dialed a number. "Hello, Haru?" Yuki asked when someone answered the phone. "Oh, Yuki, why aren't you at school?" Haru asked Yuki.  
"Tohru's sick, so me and Kyo stayed home with her. Why aren't you at school?" "I have a fever." Haru replied. Yuki sighed.  
"Well, Momiji and Kisa are coming over later, so come if you'd like." Yuki then hung up the phone.  
"Momiji and Kisa are coming over later to see Tohru." Yuki told Kyo, who was half asleep on Tohru's bed. Kyo nodded slightly.  
"I'm home!" Shigure said as he walked in the door. "Shh…" Yuki said to Shigure. Shigure looked confused. "They're sleeping." Yuki pointed to the sleeping Kyo and Tohru. Shigure laughed slightly. "Oh, and Momiji and Kisa are coming over later." Yuki informed Shigure. "To see Tohru?" Shigure asked. Yuki nodded. Momiji busted in the door followed by Kisa. "Hello Momiji, Kisa." "Shigure! Were is Tohru?" Momiji asked. "Sleeping." Shigure answered. "Kyo too." he added. Kisa sat next to Yuki on the couch. "Is sissy okay?" Kisa asked in her sweet voice. "Yes, she's just sleepy." Yuki replied to little Kisa. Kisa stood up and walked over to Tohru's room. She saw the sleeping two.  
"Why is sissy big?" Kisa asked. Momiji peeked over her shoulder.  
"Well, Kisa, Tohru is going to have a baby." Shigure said from behind his newspaper. Momiji squealed with excitement. "Kyo has a girlfriend!" Momiji pointed to the cat who just happened to waked up just in time to hear that last remark. "Why you little!" Kyo ran over the rabbit. "Now, now, Kyo, remember to keep it down for Tohru." Shigure said. Kyo instantly stopped fighting with Momiji. They all sat down to eat some leftovers from the refrigerator, Tohru got up, apologizing for not being able to cook dinner. After they ate, they all decided to play a good game of monopoly. Haru came over just in time to start the game. "I'll buy it!" Tohru exclaimed, handing the bright money to Yuki, who was the banker because he was smart. Yuki handed her a blue card. Kyo rolled the dice.  
"Damn! Go to jail!" he shouted as he placed his piece on the jail square. Shigure went next. "Yay! Collect $50 from each player!" everyone handed Shigure fifty monopoly dollars. Momiji rolled next. "Oh, man, who owns this purple space?" Tohru waved her hand. "That's $18 dollars!" Tohru said. Momiji counted the money then gave it the Tohru. Yuki went next. He landed on a space no one else owned.  
"I'm going to buy it." he counted his money then put it in the bank tray. Kisawas next. "Free parking!" she shouted. She reached over to grab the money in the center of the table. Tohru went again, then Kyo.  
"Taxes due! This game hates me!" Kyo put one- hundred dollars in the center of the table.  
The game lasted all night. Kyo went bankrupt first, then Shigure, then Haru. Yuki, Kisa, and Tohru were left. Kisa was running out of money because she kept landing on Yuki's hotels (the little red house things). Kisa was out, it was Yuki and Tohru, Yuki was low on money, but had a good plan, don't land on Tohru's hotels. Yuki did, and lost all his money. It was around midnight and everyone was dead asleep. "So tired, if you guys want, you can stay here tonight." Momiji was already asleep. Kisa was nodding off. Shigure and Haru were sleeping on the floor. Tohru went to her bed and Kyo collapsed outside Tohru's room. Everyone woke up around the same time. Tohru said she felt fine and wanted to go to school. "32.6 degrees Celsius, your fine." Shigure said, wiping off the tip of the thermometer. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru walked out the door to go to school. Shigure drove Kisa to school. "Tohru, where were you yesterday?" Hana asked, approaching Tohru. "Oh, I wasn't feeling well yesterday, but I'm fine now." she told her friend. "Yo, Tohru, where were you?" Uo said to the girl.  
"Sick." she replied. Uo said nothing. The six walked into school together.  
"So, how 'bout a game of bad mitten after school?" Uo asked before they walked into class. "Oh, we can't come, I'm going to the doctor." Tohru said with her hand on her stomach.  
"We'll come, too!" Uo said to the three with her hand on Hana's shoulder.

School went by fast, and it was off to Hatori's! Hatori opened the door for Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki, revealing Kagura.  
"Kyon-Kun!" Kagura exclaimed. Kyo hid behind 'wave-girl'. "Alright, who's first, Yuki or Tohru?" Hatori asked them.  
"Let Yuki go first." Tohru said. Yuki sighed and sat on the sturdy table. Hatori pulled out his stethoscope and instructed Yuki to take deep breathes while he listened to his lungs. "Hmm…" Hatori said, listening closely. "I think your fine." Hatori finally said. "Now Tohru." Hana and Uo walked over with her.  
"Yo, doc, when ya' gonna know if it's a boy or girl?" Uo asked the doctor .  
"Maybe next month, we'll have to take her to a hospital, though. If you'd like to come, your welcome." Hatori said. It was around fifteen minutes later that Hatori spoke again. "This is a healthy child, that's for sure." they all walked home after that.  
"I wonder how I'm gonna tell Uo and Hana." Tohru said on their way home.  
"Tell them what? They know your pregnant." Kyo remarked.  
"Well, Momiji said children of the Zodiac are born two months premature." Tohru explained.  
"That's true, only if the child is cursed." Kyo sighed. They walked in the house to find Shigure reading a pregnancy book.  
"Shi-Shigure, what the Hell are you reading!" Kyo snapped at him.  
"Oh, I got Tohru a present." he handed the book to Tohru. "It was written by a girl cursed by the Zodiac, so if the child is cursed, it'll tell you about that, too." "Th-thank you." Tohru accepted the book. She sat down and began reading the book. 


	4. It's a boy, or is it a girl

Disclaimer: Nope, not me... I don't own Furuba or anything Furuba related, except this fanfic… 

It's a boy, or is it a girl

It was getting darker outside and everyone's stomachs were growling. Tohru put

her book down and went into the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner now." Tohru told the Sohma's. Joy filled the room. The scents of raw

fish piled in the room. Tohru carried the food to the table and everyone sat down to enjoy

Tohru's cooking.

"You've outdone yourself again, Tohru." Shigure complemented, shoving food in

his mouth.

"Yes, this is delicious." Yuki added.

"Yeah," Kyo finally gave in. Fish was his favorite (he is a cat) and nothing

could've made him happier than Tohru smiling. All was good in Kyo's little world. He

was going to have a kid, he was excited. (I decided to add some drama to this fanfic, so

watch out, tears may pour)

The bowls were empty, unlike all the stomachs which were bloated, and Tohru

began the clean-up process. Kyo helped her clean the dishes.

"Thank you, Kyo, for helping with the dishes." Tohru said, putting the stack of

dishes in the cabinet.

"Don't mention it." Kyo walked off into his room. Tohru sat on her pink blankets

and started reading the pregnancy book from where she had left off.

Kyo walked in later that night. "Hey." he said, almost emotionless. Tohru put the

book down.

"Hi!" she seemed excited. Kyo sat down next to her.

"I have to know one thing." Kyo said with his head in his hands.

"W-what is it?" Tohru asked, a bit confused.

"Are you really happy, about me getting you pregnant? Or are you just saying that

so I don't feel bad?"

"K-Kyo?" Tohru asked softly.

"Well? 'Cause if you hate me, I understand. I just want to know." tears welled up

in Kyo's eyes.

"Kyo, I'm happy, I really am, and if I was anything but happy, I'd say so, because

we promised to tell each other how we feel." Tohru's eyes dripped a single tear.

"Tohru…" Kyo said, brushing his fingers through her brown hair. "Are you

scared?" he built up the courage to ask.

"About what?" she asked, not sure of what he meant.

"I mean, what if it's a cursed boy, every time you would hug him, he would

change into an animal. Are you scared that you wouldn't be able to hold your child?"

Tears were pouring out of Kyo's eyes, forming a puddle at his feet.

"No, because no matter what, it's still my child, and if I he changes, I won't care,

he's still the same, on the inside." tears came down Tohru's face, making dark circles on

her blanket. "Are you afraid, Kyo?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, that when you hug him, he'll change into an animal, and I don't

know, if I could bear to see your child as an animal. And then, when I hug him, he'll stay

human, it wouldn't be- it wouldn't be fair to you!" he shouted.

"Don't say that, I don't care what my baby looks like, as long as he's there." tears

came down faster than before. "I don't want you to be scared, don't be scared Kyo."

Tohru said sobbing. Kyo let his tears drip off his face, he stared into Tohru's eyes.

"I won't be scared, as long as you aren't." Kyo said. He stood up to walk out the

door, but Tohru grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Huh?" Kyo sat down next to her

on the bed.

"Let's think of names, we'll start with girls, 'k?" Tohru said all happy again.

"Sachi, Sae, Sakura,"

"Tomo, Mai, Tetsumi-"

"I like that one: Tetsumi." Tohru said.

"Me too. Now boys?" Kyo asked Tohru, he was smiling, not grinning, smiling.

"Mhm."

"Hikuti, Jemoni…"

"Kyo." Tohru said.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"If it's a boy how about the name Kyo?" Kyo stared at her, not in a mean way, in a

happy way.

"Okay." he said. He started to get up again, but was once again stopped.

"Stay awhile, I'll go to sleep easier if someone's in here with me." Tohru said,

pulling him onto the bed. He sat down next to her. She wrapped her hand around his arm.

Kyo managed to lay down without waking Tohru. He checked to make sure she was

asleep, she was. He tried to stand up, but her hand was still holding him down. He laid

down again and ended up drifting off to sleep.

Shigure had to wake them up.

"Come on you two, get up! Kyo, stop cuddling up to her!" he pried the sleeping

Kyo off Tohru.

"Shigure, what day is it?" Kyo asked.

"Saturday." Shigure replied. Kyo stood up, then shook Tohru awake. Tohru

Yawned as she woke up.

"Hey, come on. We gotta go to Hatori's." Kyo said walking into the kitchen.

"Why do you have to go to Hatori's?" Shigure asked Tohru, who was standing up

and stretching.

"He's taking me to the hospital, to find out whether it's a boy or girl." Tohru told

him. He walked out of the room. Tohru got dressed, then picked up the phone and dialed

anumber. "Hello, Uo?"

"Hey, Tohru." Uo replied.

"Are you and Hana coming with us to the hospital, to find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Of course we are! We'll be head over there right now."

And they did, Uo knocked walked in the door, Hana followed her in.

"You goin' too?" Kyo asked the Yankee.

"You got a problem with it?" Uo threatened. Kyo shook his head. A horn from

Outside honked.

"That's Hatori!" Tohru said, opening the door to get in his car. When everyone

was in, Hatori drove off.

"This is a hospital?" Kyo asked when they arrived at the small hospital.

"Yes, it's small, but it has all we need." Hatori said. They walked in the hospital.

A woman saw them an signaled Tohru to a room. She laid down on a bed, then a nurse

walked in. The nurse put some sort of cream on Tohru's stomach, then move what looked

like an electronic stethoscope around her belly. A baby was shown on a television in front

of the bed. Everyone looked at the screen.

"A boy." the nurse broke silence. Tohru smiled.

"Alright, Tohru! A tough little boy!" Uo exclaimed.

"I hope he'll be strong." Hana said. Tohru thanked the nurse as they left the

hospital. Tohru glanced at Kyo as if saying "guess-what-the-name-is". Hatori dropped Uo

Hana off at their houses, then dropped Kyo and Tohru off at Shigure's house. He drove

off to his house.

"It's a boy!" Tohru shouted as they walked in the house. Shigure lit up with joy.

"Have you decided on a name?" Shigure asked, excited.

"Kyo." Kyo said happily.

"Congratulations, Tohru." Yuki said walking in. "So, how many more months?"

"Three or four. If it's cursed, three more months, if it's not cursed, four more

months. Remember that cursed children are born two months premature?" Tohru

Answered Yuki's question.

"Tohru, now that you know it's a boy, I need to tell you something." Shigure

said seriously.

"What is it?"

"I know Hana and Uo will want to hug baby Kyo. What if he's cursed, they can't

know our secret, so, they won't be able to hug them." this surprised Tohru. She hadn't

thought about this before. She walked into her room. Kyo followed her in.

"Kyo, I don't know what to do. If I tell Uo and Hana they can't hug Kyo, they'll

be devastated, but they can't know about the curse." Kyo looked at her, then wiped

the tears from her eyes.

"That's only if he's cursed. Maybe we can tell them not to hug him, 'cause he has

weak lungs and if you hug him, he won't be able to breathe." Tohru hesitated, but then

nodded. Kyo walked out of the room to tell Shigure the plan. Shigure agreed to their plan.

That's where I'm gonna leave ya, I'll be updating soon.


	5. It's hard to belive

Disclaimer: NO! For the last time I don't own Fruits Basket! (I read some of my reviews and Kane-Chan

and Leiko-Chan, let me explain to you. Kyo did NOT "do it" with Tohru again, they just slept in the same

bed. Completely different things. Hatori Obsesser, I haven't finished the series, and I don't know who

Arisa and Saki are…)

It's hard to believe

Tohru got up before everyone else to make breakfast. Shigure came in about half an hour later,

right when the food was done. Yuki came in next.

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"Sleeping." he replied. Tohru had a worried look on her face. Shigure was already eating. "ou have

no sense of decency." Yuki told the dog while wiping a piece of food from his shirt.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked the cat.

"Yeah?" Kyo asked like he had been awake this whole time.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I just slept in." he told her, looking at his alarm clock. "I forgot to set my alarm clock."

Tohru giggled a bit. Kyo got up to eat breakfast. After they ate, they left for school.

"It's hard to believe it's already been four months." Tohru told the cat and rat. No one said

anything. "I can't wait!" Tohru exclaimed. Yuki looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad. That stupid cat did something right then." Yuki told Tohru.

"You wanna say that to my face!" Kyo threatened.

"I believe I just did." Yuki said calmly. Kyo tried to punch him in the face, but Yuki dodged his

attack. Yuki kick him in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree.

"Damn rat." Kyo said, Yuki ignored him. Tohru walked in her class to meet with Uo and Hana.

"So Tohru, how many more months is it now?" Uo asked Tohru.

"Yes, Tohru, I want to know when to when we will have a new friend." Hana said after Uo.

"About five more months." Tohru said, she couldn't tell them it would only be three because she

had to keep the curse secret.

"Good, 'cause we have a little surprise for you." Uo told the excited Tohru.

"You don't have to do anything." Tohru said modestly.

"Of couse we do." Hana said.

"Were taking you shopping!" Uo shouted raising a fist strait up in the air.

"It's okay, really, you don't have to." Tohru said again.

"We want to." Hana told her. Tohru blushed slightly. Haru walked in.

"Haru!" Tohru said excited.

"Hey, you seen Momiji?" HAru asked Tohru.

"Um, no, why?" Tohru asked slightly worried.

"I can't find him…" Haru said completely worried. Tohru stood up and ran over to Haru.

"We have to find him!" Tohru shouted.

"We'll help, too." Hana spoke for her and Uo. Uo and Hana walked one way and Haru and Tohru

walked another way.

"I hope he didn't run into any girls." Haru said quickening his pace. Tohru got even more worried.

"I hope not." Tohru thought to herself. Haru checked a boys bathroom and Tohru checkeed the

girls bathroom (he does dress like a girl). No Momiji. Uo was looking outside with Hana.

"There." Hana said, pointing at a tree. "His waves are coming from behind that tree." she finished.

Uo looked behind the tree. There was the girly looking blonde. Uo grabbed him by his shirt collar and

dragged him in the school. They met up with Tohru and Haru.

"Tohru and Haru were worried sick about you." Uo punished the German Japanese.

"But we were playing hide and seek!" the rabbit cried.

"With who?" the cow asked the bunny. No one answered. Haru sighed. A boy ran up and tapped

Momiji's head.

"Now I'm it!" Momiji cried. Everyone sighed. The bell rang and they went to their classes. 

Walking home it started to rain.

"Damn." Kyo mumbled. He pulled his backpack off his back and shielded his head with it.

"It's just a drizzle." Yuki told the cat.

"I don't care, it's still rain!" Kyo shouted.

"Hey Tohru!" a familiar voice came from behind.

"Oh hello, Uotani, Hanajima." Yuki greeted before Tohru could.

"Come on Tohru, let's go." Hana said.

"Go where?" Kyo asked. Everyone stopped walking.

"We're taking Tohru shopping!" Uo answered.

"Your coming too." Hana told Yuki and Kyo.

"Why do I gotta go!" Kyo yelled.

"Because you're the father." Hana said. Kyo came along. Yuki came too. They walked in a toy

store.

"Why are we here?" Kyo complained.

"All baby's need toys." Uo told him. They walked down the baby isle, picking up every other toy.

Kyo walked down another isle which happened to have cat toys. He saw a little electronic mouse moving

across the floor. He stared at it. He saw a string hanging down from the ceiling with a feather on the end. He

jumped up trying to catch it.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, watching the cat play with all the toys.

They paid for the toys and they went home. The rain had stopped when they got home. Tohru put

the bags down and separated the toys. Kyo's toys and baby Kyo's toys. Hana bought Tohru a little toy box

that looked like a cat. Tohru put all the toys in the box and Kyo took the electronic mouse in his room.

"Welcome back, where have you been?" Shigure asked folding his newspaper.

"Oh, Hana and Uo took us shopping for some baby toys." Tohru smiled.

"That was nice." Shigure said smiling.

Sorry for a short chapter… I'll be updating soon! - 


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer: Why do I keep telling you? 'Cause I don't wanna get sued! So, I guess I should tell u 1 one time. I don't own Fruits Basket.

Surprise

Friday was over and it Saturday. Tohru got up out of bed. She looked in

Kyo's room, no one was there. She looked in Yuki and Shigure's room but still no

one was there. They weren't in any other room.

"Kyo? Yuki?" Tohru asked kind of scared.

"Come with me." Yuki said as he came practically out of now where. Tohru

slightly jumped. Tohru took Yuki's arm and walked outside. Yuki lead her to his

bike. They got on the bike and Yuki peddled away. The buildings past by. About

ten minutes later Yuki stopped the bike. They were at the temple Tohru's mom

was buried at.

"Why are we here?" Tohru asked

"You'll see." Yuki told her. They walked up the steps.

"SURPRISE!" a group of people shouted. Tohru's smile filled her face.

Kyo blew on a party horn that was in his mouth. He was leaning against a stone

wall with his arms crossed. Uo and Hana walked over to Tohru.

"We thought Kyoko would want to be at your baby shower." Up told Tohru

who looked kinda confused.

"Yes, who could forget the legendary Red Butterfly." Hana said.

"Thanks! I know mom will be happy!" Tohru exclaimed. "You guys did all

this?" Tohru asked Hana and Uo.

"Those guys helped us." Uo said pointing at Shigure, Kyo, Hatori, Ayame,

Haru, Yuki, and Momiji. "That little girl, Kisa I think, helped, too." Uo looked

around for the tiger. Kisa came out from hiding behind Haru.

"Hi, Kisa!" Tohru said kneeling down to the girl.

"Hi, sissy." she said shyly.

"Toh-ru!" Momiji shouted running up to Tohru. He was wearing a blue

dress. Kyo hit him in the head. "Waaahh! Kyo's hitting me!" the rabbit cried.

"It's your own damn fault! Why the Hell are you wearing a dress

anyway!" Kyo yelled. Momiji sobbed.

Everyone sat on a huge blanket at Kyoko's grave. "This is twice this year

you guys had a celebration on a grave." Kyo said sitting down. Hana and Uo

handed Tohru a gift.

"Oh, you guys already bought me things!" Tohru said. Hana put the gift in

her hand. Tohru decided it was best not to say anything and opened the present. It

was an orange baby blanket.

"We didn't want to get orange but it was that or pink, and pink is girly." Uo

said. Haru handed a present over. She opened it slowly. It was a bottle.

"Thank you, Haru!" Tohru said, wanting to hug him, but remembered the

curse. Shigure and Hatori walked off and came back with a large box in their

hands. "Huh!" this was almost too much for Tohru.

"Hatori, and I all paid for this one, and we were sure you needed one." they

set the box next to Tohru. She stared at it for a moment, then tore the paper of.

"A crib!" Tohru said. "Thank you all!" Tohru said.

"Now, now, Tohru, you needed it!" Shigure said. Ayame gave her a bag,

inside was a blue outfit and a little hat.

"I made it myself." Ayame thanked himself.

"Thank you." Tohru told him. Momiji and Kisa gave Tohru a box. She

opened it and saw a stuffed teddy bear. "Thanks, Kisa, Momiji." Tohru thanked.

Yuki gave Tohru a big box, too. It was a stroller. "Thanks!" Tohru said, tiring

from saying thanks so much. Kyo handed over a small box. Inside was a bracelet

like the one he wore.

"Just in case." he whispered in Tohru's ear. Tohru smiled. She placed her

hand on her stomach.

"Hey mom, I know you're happy, I can see you smiling." Tohru said to the

tombstone.

"That's just creepy." Kyo said.

"Oh, did that sound weird?" Tohru asked blushing. Everyone talked and ate

some food Hana and Uo made (obviously none of the Sohma's cuz they can't

cook.

It was getting late and they started to go home.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were trying to put the crib together.

"No, that goes here." Yuki told Shigure.

"No, the instructions say part A goes into part B and part C goes into Part D

which goes in part A." Shigure said pointing at the paper.

"Damn instructions don't tell you anything! I can easily see that's not how

to do it!" Kyo yelled, ripping up the piece of paper. Kyo looked at Yuki who was

putting the last bars in the crib.

"That was easy." Yuki said standing up.

"Damn rat." Kyo said under his breath. Kyo lifted the crib and put it in

Tohru's room. "Where do you want this?" he asked Tohru.

"Umm, maybe over there, by my bed." Tohru said pointing at an empty

space from her bed. Kyo put it where she said.

"It came with a mattress too, I'll go get it." Kyo walked off into the dining

room where they were putting it together at. He came back in Tohru's room and

put the mattress in the crib. Tohru stood up and set the orange blanket on the

mattress. Tohru picked up the bracelet Kyo gave her and stared at the beads.

"Come, on. What's wrong?" Kyo asked with his hand on his forehead.

"Nothing, I'm still not sure what to tell Uo and Hana." Tohru confessed.

"We talked about this, since the kid will be two months early, it's bound to

have some problems, he'll just have bad lungs. It'll work." Kyo reminded her.

"I know, it's just, I don't want to lie to them." Tohru said.

"You have to, to protect the curse, besides, that's only if he's cursed." Kyo

told her. Tohru smiled then suddenly hugged Kyo.

"Why'd you do that!" Kyo yelled as a cat. Tohru didn't say anything, she

just smiled.

"Hello, Kyo." a voice came from Tohru's door.

"Sh-Shishou!" Kyo shouted, running up to the martial arts teacher.

"I've missed you." Shishou said. (Sorry, I kinda forgot how to spell his

name, so his name is now Shishou). "Shigure tells me you've gotton Tohru here

pregnant." Shishou told Kyo. The cat was speechless. Shishou saw how he felt and

went to talk to Tohru. "And what might the child's name be?" Shishou asked

Tohru.

"Oh, his names Kyo." Tohru told him.

"I see, so you know it's a boy?" Shishou asked.

"Yeah, Hatori took up to a hospital to find out. I'll answer your next

question, cuz everyone asks it, she's five months pregnant." Kyo said, then he

changed into a human. Tohru turned her head quickly and Shishou closed his eyes

while Kyo changed.

"Two more months, huh?" Shishou asked Tohru.

"Yes." Tohru said. Shishou smiled and walked out of the room. Shishou

and Shigure talked for awhile.

"She is sweet." Shishou told Shigure.

"Yes, a two years ago, when Akito visited, he said Tohru was the ugliest

girl he had ever seen, but like I told Hatori, she is very cute, and Hatori said "for

some reason when you say that, it reeks of something illegal."" the two laughed

through the night.

"Do they ever sleep?" Yuki asked Kyo. They had all huddled into Tohru's

room, why, no one knows.

"I don't think so." Kyo said nodding off.

"They should be going to bed soon." Tohru told them. But they didn't, it

wasn't really Shishou talking, it was the dog.

"Hello all!" Yuki's brother burst in the door.

"Hell no, I didn't just hear that." Kyo said, terrified. Foot steps came closer

to Tohru's room. "Quick! Pretend like your asleep!" Kyo whispered. The three

laid down: Tohru on her bed, Kyo next to the crib and Yuki on the other side of

Tohru's bed. Kyo and Yuki pulled two blankets out from under her bed and

covered up with them just in time.

"Oh, their sleeping." Ayame whispered, shutting the door behind him.

"They look like little angels!" Ayame told Shigure and Shishou. Hatori walked in.

"Hey, the door was unlocked, so I let myself in." he said in his emiontless

tone.

They laughed.

"Damn! Did Shigure spike their tea again or what!" Kyo yelled, still at a

whisper. A glass broke.

"I guess so." Yuki said. Tohru got out of bed. "Tohru?" Yuki asked,

watching Tohru walk out the door.

"I'm sorry, but do you think you could be quite?" Tohru asked the four.

They stared at each other, then laughed, yep, they were tanked… They laughed

some more. "Just be quite!" Tohru snapped. (WARNING: never upset a

pregnant person, this advice given from my friend.)

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked, hiccupping.

"She means, shut the Hell up, dammit!" Kyo yelled. They were silent.

The next morning Shigure was complaining about a headache, Hatori was

still sleeping on the floor, Ayame's head was under Hatori's shoulder somehow,

and Shishou, was walking around like nothing happened the night before.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" Shigure asked Shishou.

"No, I think I have an immunity to hang-overs." he said. Tohru was still

sleeping, in her hands was the bead bracelet Kyo gave her for the baby. As Kyo

past her room, he peeked in to see her waking up.

Did ya like it, hmm? Hmm! Well, be prepared for the next chappie.

MWHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! 


	7. Tear Drop Stew

Disclaimer: sigh once more: I don't own Fruits Basket… I'm getting tired of saying this, but… I gotta.

Tear Drop Stew

Shigure Sohma's house was unusually silent. Tohru was at Hatori's with Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura.

There was only one more month until baby Kyo was expected. Tohru was larger than before, and

everything was set.

It was Golden Week, and Shigure had been planning a trip to the lake. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru

walked in the house.

"Here's an idea, let's go to the Sohma lake!" Shigure exclaimed as the three walked in the door.

"Why the Hell would we wanna do that?" Kyo yelled.

"For Golden Week, and it'll be a month before Kyon gets here."

"Kyon?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm gonna call Tohru's baby, so we can tell you apart." Shigure laughed.

"I think it's a great idea!" Tohru said.

"Yes, it would be fun to go up there again." Yuki commented.

"It's set then!" Shigure said. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, the phone rang.

"Hello Hatori!" Shigure shouted.

"What is it?" Hatori replied."

"I got a great idea, how 'bout we take a trip to the lake, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Kyon all want to

go."

"… Who?" Hatori asked suspiciously.

"That's Tohru's baby, I'm calling him Kyon."

"So what will Ayame call Kyo?"

"…"

"What were you saying before?" Hatori changed the subject.

"Can you drive us up to the lake?" Shigure asked the doctor.

"I suppose…" he answered. "When do you plan on going?"

"Today!" Shigure shouted.

"Short notice, dontcha think?" Hatori asked, sighing afterwards.

"Heh heh, I guess, but, can you?"

"Sure."

Everyone was packed, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru decided to bring a tent and sleep in the woods.

Hatori came when it was getting dark.

They sat silently in the car, that is until Yuki teased Kyo with a bag of cat nip.

"Oh, the tainting smell of nip, give it to me ya' damn rat!" Kyo yelled, trying to reach over

Tohru, who sat in the middle.

"Kitty want the spicy cat nip?" Yuki continued to tease.

"Yes." Kyo said calmly, following the nip with his eyes. "No!" he said, snapping out of the

trance. Kyo whipped out a piece of cheese from thin air. "Who wants the cheesy goodness?" Kyo taunted.

Yuki drooled, begging for the yellow cheese. Tohru laughed, then laughed louder, soon she was full blown

slap happy.

"Breathe, Tohru." Shigure said, joining in on the laugh. Hatori concentrated on driving. When

they got there, it was dark out. Yuki got a flashlight and started putting up the large tent. Kyo helped, and

Tohru, too.

"You don't have to help, Tohru." Yuki said, anchoring the tent in place.

"I want to, I can't wait until I can cook over an open fire tomorrow." Tohru said happily. "I think

I'll make stew." Kyo hammered an anchor in.

"It's done." Kyo said standing up.

"I'll go get the blankets." Tohru said, running off to the lake house. She came back, arms full of

blankets. She un-zipped the tent door and laid all the blankets down. She laid down at one end of the tent.

Kyo laid next to her, Yuki laid on the far end. "Kyo?" Tohru said in a whisper.

Kyo rolled over to face her. "Hmm?" he said sleepily.

"I- I, can feel him kicking." Tohru said calmly and quietly. She reached over and grabbed Kyo's

hand and placed it on her stomach.

"It's, weird feeling." Kyo said.

"It's your son." Tohru told him. Kyo smiled, then feel asleep.

The next morning Tohru woke up at the sunrise and started a fire. When it was bigger, she put a

pot over it, then made stew. While she was mixing it, a single tear dripped into it. "One more month." she

said to herself. Kyo woke up after Yuki. Tohru gave them the stew. "Hey, let's go for a walk by the lake."

Tohru suggested.

Kyo and Yuki agreed. They walked along the shore line. Tohru gazed into the deep water. Her

foot got caught under a stone. She tried to free herself, Kyo or Yuki hadn't notice for it happened in

seconds. She fell forward, air pushed against her face. The cat and the rat were too late. Tohru found

herself in the rushing cold water of the lake and Yuki and Kyo's hands outstretched, trying to pull her out.

They both grabbed her arm, her body froze, her mind was lost, the next thing she knew, Kyo and Yuki

were racing her into the lake house. Tohru glanced at Kyo, seeing a tear slide it's way down his face

voluntarily. She looked at Yuki, his face worried.

They set her on the couch, then Kyo grabbed a blanket and laid it over her.

"What happened?" Shigure asked.

"She tripped." Yuki said. Hatori walked in to see the shivering Tohru on the couch.

"What happened?" the question was repeated.

"She tripped." Kyo said this time. Hatori kneeled down next to her, her body shivering

extensively.

I wanna make you suffer and leave you here.. But don't worry, I'll probably update soon, today probably. 


	8. Help

Disclaimer: You should know by now…. I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!

Help

Hatori studied her for a moment, she was still shivering. Hatori placed another blanket over her.

"Is she, uh, alright?" Kyo asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tohru is alright, it's Kyon I'm worried about." Hatori replied.

"Catchy isn't it? No wonder Aya calls Kyo Kyon." Shigure laughed, then his face got serious

again.

"Sure, but such a dramatic temperature change could cause sometimes fatal consequences."

Hatori said, more serious than ever. "It's a good thing you two got her out so quick, or, I'm not sure, if

Kyon would make it." Hatori said, lowering his head.

"But, if you get her warm, he'll be fine, right? RIGHT!" Yuki demanded. Kyo's face looked

horrified. Hatori didn't say anything.

"No, he can't die, I won't let him!" Kyo thought to himself. He walked off.

"Possibly, Yuki, she'll have to put dry clothes on, though, and stay warm." Hatori answered the rats

question. "Tohru, can you go put warm clothes on?" Hatori asked sweetly (somehow). Tohru nodded, then

slowly stood up, she put clothes on then laid in her bed with an extra blanket.

The Sohma's parted when they got home later that week. Hatori went home and left Kyo, Yuki,

Shigure, and Tohru at the house.

The month was almost over, and everyone knew Kyon could come any day now. Someone

knocked on the door. Shigure strolled to the door and slid it open.

"Hello?" the novelist asked the strange girl "Ooh, a pretty high school girl…" he thought. When

he snapped out of his sick dream, he saw a thousand and one girls.

"Yuki!" they screamed with a passion. Shigure slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Yuki!" Shigure shouted, horrified.

"Hmm?" the rat asked.

"I-I think your fan girls found you!" he shouted.

"What!" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison, also horrified. There was a loud, painful cry, then the

sound of water hitting the floor, another painful screech followed!

"Tohru!" Kyo, shouted, running in the direction of the noise. Yuki and Shigure followed. There

was the Rice Ball, laying on her bed in pain.

"HELP!" Shigure shouted into the phone.

"Help what?" Hatori asked him.

"It's Tohru, she's having the baby!" Shigure cried.

"I'm coming over." Hatori hung up after that.

"Don't worry, Hatori's coming." Shigure said, sounding a bit worried.

"DON"T WORRY! MY HAND IS ABOUT TO BREAK!" Kyo cried, Tohru was squeezing the

living daylights out of Kyo's hand.

About ten minutes later, Hatori got out of his car. He saw all the fan girls, turned, and sat in his

car. He pulled a cell-phone out of his coat pocket.

"Shigure? I can't go in your house with all these girls flooding it, it could cause a distraction, and

I would have to perform a mass memory erase." Hatori said. "You guys will have to deliver the baby."

"Can I play midwife?" Shiugure asked excitedly.

"Hell no, you perv.!" Kyo shouted when he heard this.

"Yuki and Kyo deliver the baby, you can help, umm…. You can do something." Hatori told him,

not sure of what a revert does during child birth… "I'll help you." Shigure held the phone with his

shoulder and ear, then told Yuki and Kyo what to do.

"Push." Shigure said what the said to say. Tohru understood, she did as told. She cried in pain.

Soon, baby cries were heard.

"Now clean him off." Hatori said, hanging up the phone. Hatori got out of the safety of his car,

then picked up a stick to ward off the rest of the girls. Hatori walked inside and saw Kyon sleeping in the

arms of the sleeping Tohru. (Kyon was on the floor, Tohru WAS NOT hugging him). Hatori walked over

and picked the baby up, he examined the child's health, then placed him next to Tohru. "He's healthy.

Now let's see if he's one of the Zodiac." Hatori said, pushing Kyon closer to Tohru. POOF! And an

orange cat was laying next to Tohru.

Kyo smiled. Later on, when Tohru woke up, the orange-haired, brown eyed baby was in her

arms. She sat up, then picked Kyon off the bed.

"Hey, there, Kyon." Tohru whispered softly, stroking her fingers through the orange hairs on his

head. "Kitty cat." she smiled. On his wrist was the bead bracelet, like Kyo's. She laid down again with the

baby next to her.

Shigure and Yuki were explaining how to keep Tohru's friends from hugging him. Kyo went into

Tohru's room. He sat on the floor and picked Kyon up.

"Hey, you just about broke my hand." he said, holding Kyon in a sleep position. Kyon fell asleep

in his arms, Kyo stood, up, started to put him in his crib, but he stared to cry, so he kept holding him. He

walked into the dining room with the others.

"He seems to like you." Yuki told him, Kyo smiled again. Kyo opened the refrigerator with his

one free hand. He grabbed the milk and drank it from the carton. Kyon cried.

"…?" Kyo wasn't sure what to do, everyone stared at him. "Well? What the Hell am I supposed

to do!" Kyo shouted at the staring people.

"Quite, Kyo, he's probably just hungry." Shigure said. Kyo stared at Kyon.

"Well, what does he eat?" Kyo asked.

"I'd suggest milk." Hatori told the cat. Kyo looked at his milk carton. Then back and Kyon, then

the milk, and so on. Then he understood, he grabbed a bottle, filled it with milk, and stuck it in Kyon's

mouth. "Let him breathe, Kyo." Hatori said. Kyo pulled the bottle out for a minute, then stuck it back in.

Kyo walked into his room with Kyon, feeding him the milk. Kyo found a baby toy and started playing

with him. Kyon tired of the game and fell asleep. Kyo quietly put Kyon in his crib. He covered him up

with the orange blanket, then he pulled the blue hat down more to cover his ears. Kyo went back to his

room and fell on his bed and went to sleep.

Kyo and Tohru got up the next morning. Kyo looked in Tohru's room, she was holding an

orange kitten. Kyo walked in.

"Hey." Kyo said. Tohru picked up clothes, prepared to redress Kyon. POOF! Kyon changed back.

"I timed how long he stays a kitten." Tohru said, putting clothes on him. Kyo wasn't sure if he

wanted to say anything, he opened his mouth, then shut it. "He's so cute, isn't he?" Tohru asked happily.

"Yeah." Kyo said, looking at his son. Kyo pushed Kyon to Tohru, he changed into a cat, then

Kyo hugged Tohru. Kyo picked Kyon up in his mouth (how cats carry kittens), and sat on the floor,

pawing the kitten lightly, Kyon, hit back, his claws coming out at random moments. They changed back,

Tohru picked up Kyon laughing, and looked away while Kyo changed his clothes. Tohru held Kyon on

her hip, then walked outside. She sat on the porch, holding Kyon. She put him in the stroller and walked

off. The orange blanked was on Kyon.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"Uo's house." Tohru smiled when she said that.

So, what did ya think? You like it! HMM! I'll be updating again, and I'll tell you all a secret, the next

chapter is about Kyo and Kyon! 


	9. Kyo and Kyon

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, so, go find someone else to sue!

Kyo and Kyon

Tohru knocked on Uo's door. Kyon was still sleeping.

"Hello?" a voice came from inside.

"Hi, Uo!" Tohru shouted. The door opened almost instantly.

"Tohru?" Uo asked, she looked in the stroller, she froze.

"Meet Kyon!" Tohru exclaimed.

"B-but it's only, b-been s-s-seven months!" Uo shouted.

"Yeah, he was born early, but that's okay, because the doctor said he's healthy, but…" Tohru

acted as good as any big-time movie actress.

"But what?" Uo asked, scared (if possible).

"He has weak lungs, so, you, can't hug him, it'll close up his lungs…" Tohru lied. Uo looked

shocked.

"I-you, can't, hug him!" Uo yelled louder.

"It's okay, really, I'm just glad that, he's here." Tohru said truthfully. Uo invited them inside. Uo

called Hana to tell her the news. Hana was also shocked.

"So, you're… happy?" Uo asked Tohru. Tohru nodded gleefully. "I'm happy too then." Uo told

her, Uo picked Kyon up, setting him on her knee. "I can still toughen him up!" Uo shouted, raising a fist

in the air. An anime sweat drop came down Tohru's head.

Later on, Tohru waved goodbye. Back at Shigure's house, Tohru was cooking dinner, Kyo was

with Kyon on the roof, after convincing Tohru he wouldn't drop him.

Kyo was talking to Kyon, like he could talk back, asking him questions.

"I hope, you're gonna be strong, I think, I thibk I'll take you to Shishou one day, just me and you,

I hope you learn to cook, cuz' Shishou sucks at cooking!" Kyo laughed. "And I want you to be happy."

tears welled up in Kyo's eyes. Suddenly fireworks shot color into the sky, scaring the cat, Kyon was

sleeping and noticed nothing. Kyo jumped when they colors screeched. He slid, down the roof, his hand

missed all the shingles he had the chance to grab. He knew he was near the edge. He held Kyon tighter.

His whole body was hanging off the roof, the only thing that held them up, was the gutter that Kyo

managed to grab a hold of. "I will protect you, at all costs." Kyo finally whispered. It was twenty minutes

later that Tohru came out to tell Kyo it was dinner-time. She gasped at what she saw. Kyo still held his

grip, dangling in the air, he was ready to last all night. Kyon was still asleep in his arms. "I told you, I

won't drop him." Kyo told the horrified Tohru.

"K-Kyo." Tohru whispered. She stared at him. She couldn't believe it, in such a situation, Kyo

was smiling, his body lowered, the gutter loosening. He still smiled.

"I will protect him." Kyo said, letting go of the house. Tohru gasped. Kyo moved his body, so he

would land before Kyon. A tear flew from his eye, not sure what was about to happen. He closed his eyes

tightly, preparing for the impact of the ground. Kyo smacked the ground, Kyon against his chest tightly.

Tohru ran over to them, tears now pouring. Kyo held back his tears. Tohru fell to her knees, falling over

next to Kyo. She pushed his hair out from in front of his eyes. Kyo winced in pain. His leg hit the ground

first, pressuring it with his body. He stood up slowly, handed the un-harmed Kyon to Tohru, and walking

off with her. Tohru wiped her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Shigure asked the two.

"Nothing." Kyo said quickly, wiping dirt off himself. Tohru put Kyon in his highchair and stared

feeding him what looked like applesauce.

After they ate, Tohru came in Kyo's room with Kyon.

"I'm glad that you love Kyon that much." Tohru told him.

"Yeah, sure." Kyo said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked him.

"Yeah." was all Kyo said. Tohru sat on his bed, leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder.

Sorry this one was so short, the next one will be a longer. Was it good? 


	10. Shishou's Dojo: Where are you

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket.

FYI: I couldn't think of any ideas about baby Kyon, so I sped time up (who can write a whole story about

a baby anyways?), so, Kyon is eight now…

"Where we goin' again, Dad?" Kyon asked Kyo. Kyo sighed.

"How many times have I told you! Were going to Shishou's!" Kyo yelled at his son.

"Why?" Kyon asked him.

"So you can learn martial arts…" Kyo said as he climbed up the mountain to get to Kazuma's dojo

(I remembered his name!).

"Hey, help me get up there…" Kyon cried, trying to get up a steep part.

"You can handle it." Kyo told him, continuing on his path.

"Dad!" Kyon yelled. Kyo looked back at the boy who was still trying to get to Kyo. "Help me…"

Kyon begged quietly.

"sigh Fine." Kyo walked over to him, knelt down, and extended his hand. Kyon grabbed it and

Kyo pulled him up. Kyon walked right next to Kyo.

"My legs are tired…" Kyon complained.

"Too bad.." Kyo said smiling. Kyon ran up and jumped on Kyo's back.

"Ha ha!" Kyon giggled. Kyo laughed, too. 

Kyon jumped off Kyo's back when they got to Shishou's. Kazuma was hanging laundry up on a

clothes line.

"Your looking well, Kyo. You too, Kyon." Shishou said smiling. He walked over to them.

"Hey Shishou." Kyo told him. Kyon hid behind Kyo. "Hey, you gotta say something'!" Kyo yelled

at his son.

"Hello, Kyon, what brings you here?" Shishou asked, kneeling down to Kyon's height.

"He's too shy, he won't talk to anyone." Kyo told Shishou.

"I-I wanna…. Learn……um…. Marshal…..Art…" Kyon told him in a very quite, childish voice

(which he is: a kid)

"Well okay, that's all you had to say." Shishou told him. "Kyo, will you be staying with him?"

Shishou asked, looking up at Kyo.

"I dunno, if he wants me to I guess."

"Yeah! Stay daddy, stay!" Kyon shouted.

"Alright."

"Should I make dinner?" Shishou asked, standing up.

"Sure." Kyo told him. "Hey, Kyo, do you wanna see my favorite spot to be here?" Kyo asked his

son.

"Yeah!" Kyon shouted. Kyo walked behind Shishou's dojo. Shishou followed them. They went far

back behind the dojo to the edge of the mountain, a cliff, practically. Kyo sat on a huge rock with a giant

tree shading it.

"So this is where you hid all those years, Kyo?" Shishou asked, looking at past the rock and

looking at the drop.

"Yeah, I almost fell once, heh, I wonder what would've happened, if I did…" Kyo told Shishou.

"I don't want to know…" Shishou said smiling. "Come on, it's getting dark." Shishou said,

walking back to his dojo. Kyo followed him. Kyon stayed on the rock.

At Shishou's dojo….

"Where's Kyon?" Kyo asked Shishou, who was getting fish out of the fridge.

"I thought he was behind you." Shishou told Kyo.

"HELP!" Kyon called from outside. Kyo jolted out of his seat and ran around, searching

everywhere for his son. "Dad! Shishou! Help!" Kyon cried again.

"Kyon!" Shishou shouted. 

"Help!" Kyon cried even more.

"Where are you?" Kyo shouted. "Kyon! Where the Hell are you!" Kyo shouted, looking every

which way.

"Dad! Help!" Kyon yelled again. Shishou ran around the opposite way of Kyo.

"Kyon?" Shishou yelled, searching for his grandson (practically, read book 6 or episode 26...)

"Kyon, where, where are you?" Kyo asked, his voice softer than before, tears were welling up in

his eyes. "Where?" "The rock!" Kyo yelled, running towards his hiding spot. "Shishou! I think he's over

here!" Shishou ran over to Kyo.

"Dad! Shishou! Help…" Kyon's voice faded away.

"Do you see him, Kyo?" Shishou asked sounding worried.

"No…" Kyo looked around, then slowly walked over to the cliff of the mountain. "KYO!" Kyo

shouted, seeing the eight-year old. He had fallen off the edge and was held up by a single branch (come on,

it happens in every cartoon…) He was far past arms reach, but Kyo tried to grab him. He kept inching

himself forward, getting closer and closer to his son. He grabbed Kyon's arm, but he had gone over too far

and started to fall. Shishou gasped, then grabbed Kyo. (so now it's a train of people fallin' off a cliff…)

"Kyo…" Shishou said, smiling at Kyo in that dramatic way. Shishou pulled Kyo and Kyon up.

They started walking back to the dojo. Kyo was holding Kyon (he fell asleep) and Shishou was resting his

arm on Kyo's shoulder.

"How can he sleep like that! My stomach is about to friggen implode if I don't get somethin' to

eat! I can hear his stomach growling!" Kyo shouted.

"You did that. You would fall asleep on an empty stomach. You once fell asleep while we were

practicing, you just fell on the ground!" Shishou laughed. "Although I think you passed out…" Shishou

added.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hear- hear him cry like that again…" Kyo said. They went in the dojo,

Kyo laid Kyon on the couch and sat down next to him.

"So, should we begin his training… tomorrow?" Shishou asked, once again grabing fish from the

fridge.

"Sure." Kyo replied. Shishou cooked the fish then set it on the table. "Mmm, fish." that instant,

Kyon jumped off the couch and walked right behind Kyo, Kyo nor Shishou noticed him.

"FISHIES!" Kyon shouted. Kyo jumped.

"JESUS beep CHRIST! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kyo yelled, turning around

and lightly punching Kyon on the arm. Shishou laughed.

Well, another chappie finished… how'd ya likes it? Hmm? Sorry I haven't writen 4 awhile… friggen

writer's block…. (-) I LOVE KYO screams like the fan girl I am Yes, ResentfulSoul

or RejoiceTheFallen (I forgot which one..), I am a FANGIRL for Edward Elric from FULLMETAL

ALCHEMIST and Kyo Sohma & Hatsuharu Sohma from FRUITS BASKET! Sailor suit, sailor suit, a

rice ball idiot in a sailor suit rice ball in school uniform walks across screen singing… then I think…

WTF! Then it implanted itself into my brain… 


	11. Dream or Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now.. Is my name Author Of Fruits Basket? No. It's not. I don't own Fruits

Basket…

You're all in for one BIG surprise

-at Shigure's whilst Kyo and Kyo are at Shishou's…

Tohru slept in that day, Yuki woke up first, then Shigure.

"Breakfast time, breakfast time, all for me, breakfast time!" Shigure sung as he walked to the table.

Yuki was sitting at the table, staring at it's shinyness. Shigure almost broke into tears, an empty table…

"Where's the food?" Shigure asked Yuki.

"In the freezer." Yuki told him. Shigure fell to his knees.

"Where's Tohru!" Shigure complained on an empty stomach.

"Sleeping." Yuki said, still staring at the table. Shigure walked into Tohru's room and saw the

sleeping ditz under the pink blanket.

"Tohru, are you feeling alright?" Shigure asked politely. Tohru slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I just overslept… I guess…" Tohru told the dog. Shigure smiled and walked out of

her room and sat in front of the TV.

"Umm… Shigure?" Tohru asked, appearing out of now where. Shigure jumped.

"Yes?" he said.

"Is there, umm… could you, oh, uh, n-never mind…" Tohru blushed and sat next to Yuki, Shigure

looked at Tohru in concern. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't get up in time to make breakfast!" Tohru exclaimed

when she noticed Yuki staring at the shiny, empty table. Tohru jumped up and ran into the kitchen and

pulled some left-overs out of the freezer. "Are left-overs ok?" she asked the dog and rat. They both nodded.

Tohru warmed up the left-overs and set them on the table. The three started eating.

"It's seems quite around without Kyo or Kyon here…" Yuki said.

"Yes, but mostly Kyo, Kyon wasn't that bad… Except for when he dumped five pounds of

pudding on my head and wouldn't stop laughing for twenty minutes. Then he went on and on and on about

who knows what…" Shigure said.

"Yes but he was laughing and having fun, Kyo on the other hand was yelling." Yuki told Shigure.

Tohru was completely left out of this conversation.

"No, I recall Kyon yelling. He was angry and showed me. That boy has a hard punch…" Shigure

said, rubbing his arm where Kyon had hit him.

"I guess he takes after Kyo." Yuki said with a sigh. "At least Kyo won't be back for two more

days."

"Yes, but Kagura completely wrecked my house…" Shigure said, feeling the rain from outside hit

his face. "I wonder how Kazuma is handling them, they have to be in a bad mood with it raining. Just

imagine two Kyo's on a rainy day." Shigure said happily (happily because he doesn't have to deal with

them). Tohru giggled.

"Yeah, I guess it will be kinda quite without them, but I still miss them…" Tohru said. Shigure

looked at her, she had dark circles under her eyes.

"She couldn't have overslept…" Yuki thought. "Her eyes, she looks so tired…" he thought to

himself…

"Tohru, maybe you should get some sleep." Shigure suggested.

"No really, I'm fine…" Tohru said. She sneezed then coughed.

"Your not feeling well, it's okay, just go get some sleep, besides, it's rainy and there's no laundry

to do." Yuki said. Tohru coughed some more, then nodded. She walked into her room, and laid under her

blankets on her bed. She stared at the ring on her left ring finger, remembering that day.

-dream

Kyo invited Tohru to sit on the roof with him that night (3 years ago). There was a full moon

shimmering on the two. It was midnight.

"Hey, I- uh.. Ya know… I love you… right?" Kyo asked, scratching the back of his head. Tohru

nodded gleefully. "Well, I- will you………….marry me?" Kyo asked, pulling a ring from his pocket. Tohru

blushed, then said,

"Kyo, I would love to!" she shouted. Kyo slipped the ring over her finger. Kyo smiled at her

deeply. Kyon climbed up the roof to his favorite spot, the chimney. He spied Kyo and Tohru drinking wine

that appeared out of nowhere. Kyon, wanting to play, ran over and jumped on Kyo's head.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled playfully. Kyon jumped off the roof and, just like a cat, landed safely. Kyo

jumped down after him. Tohru watched and laughed at the cats chasing each other. Then, Kyon was running

and tripped over a rock and fell down a hill rolling and banging his head on the rocks that filled the dirt

patches. Blood started dripping out of his forehead and arms. Kyo was trying to get to Kyon to stop him.

Tohru had climbed down the roof to get help.

"Call Hatori!" Kyo yelled. Kyo had stopped Kyon after he had hit his head many times. There was

a deep gash on his forehead., scrapes all down his arms. "Damn! I told Shigure to move those pointy

rocks!" Kyo yelled. Kyon was bleeding a lot and appeared to be unconscious.

Shigure and Yuki ran out behind of Tohru, they ran down the hill and met with Kyo and Kyon.

Kyo was holding Kyon, making sure his hair was hiding his face, so Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru wouldn't see

him cry.

"What happened!" Yuki asked. Shigure was speechless. Tohru had broken down into tears.

Shigure knelt down to get a closer look at the five year old.

"Kyo, sob…." Tohru cried. Kyo stood up, holding tight to Kyon. Tohru held on to Kyo's arm. In

Shigure's house, Shigure called Hatori over.

"Hatori will be here shortly." Shigure said. Kyon was laid on Kyo's bed. Kyon woke up just a bit

before Hatori got there.

"Dad, my head hurts…" Kyon told Kyo. Kyo didn't say anything, just smiled at him.

"Hello, Kyon." Hatori said as he walked in the room. Kyon rubbed his head. Hatori put rubbing

alcohol over the scrapes, then put bandages over around his arms.

"My forehead hurts, Hatorwi…" Kyon cried.

"Did you hit your head?" Hatori asked, playing along with Kyon.

"Yeah, I tripped." Kyon said. Hatori numbed the gash in Kyon's forehead and started stitching it

up. Tohru's cries were heard from the hall.

-end dream

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Kyo asked, looking at her.

"Kyo? But, you were cough cough at Kazuma's with Kyon… when did you get here? Wait, no,

you were with Kyon, no…" Tohru seemed rather confused. Kyo started to laugh a little.

"I think you were dreaming." Shigure said from the hallway. "You've been sleeping for, oh, about,

16hours." Shigure said, checking his watch.

"I was sleeping, that long?" Tohru asked, started to get up from bed.

"Lie down, Tohru, you're sick." Shigure told her. She laid back down. "Kyo, are you hungry yet? I

mean, you've been sitting there the whole sixteen hours…" he said. Kyo didn't say anything.

"You sat there, for, sixteen hours?" Tohru asked him. Kyo still didn't say anything.

"Shigure, could you take Kyon, he has to uh…go…" Yuki said from the hallway.

"Gladly." Shigure said, taking the kittens hand.

"You will not you sicko pervert!" Kyo yelled, taking the three year old from Shigure. Kyo went to

the bathroom with Kyon.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. " Tohru told them.

"It's okay." Yuki told her.

-later that night…

"Kyon's sleeping. Are you feeling any better?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, thank you." Tohru said. Tohru patted the bed, signaling Kyo to come sit next to her. He sat

down, and slowly leaned towards Tohru, head tilted. Their lips locked together. Ayame walked in, out of

the blue.

"Romance." Aya whispered. Kyo jerked his head away.

"What the hell? I thought I locked that door! Go away!" Kyo yelled. Kyon walked in when Ayame

left.

"Mommy, why's Ayame here? I don't wanna twy his cwoves on…" Kyon mumbled. (he said "I

don't wann try his clothes on")

"He's just visiting." Tohru said. Kyon walked out of the room, and Kyo started to stand up, but,

Tohru pulled him down. "Sleep with me, so if I have that dream again, you'll be here." Tohur said.

"What made you cry earlier anyway?" Kyo asked.

"I dreamed something horrible, but, I don't want to remember it." Tohru said. Tohur fell asleep

cuddled up to Kyo. Kyo gave in and fell asleep (no you sicko's! they didn't 'do it')

Morning you two love-birds." Shigure smiled when the two walked downstairs together. Kyo

didn't even say anything. The two were holding hands as they walked to the kitchen. Shigure just kept

smiling.

Well, was it good? It took forever to write, but, just to let you know, Kyo and Tohru are not married, but

they are boyfriend and girlfriend… just keep reading and wait to see what Kyo does… I'll give you a hint:

they go on a date, a date on the roof! this one is long, huh? 


	12. Wolfie

Disclaimer: …no. I don't own fruits basket, hell, I don't even have a fruit basket…

"Tohru, are you feeling better?" Shigure asked the next morning.

"Oh, yes, I'm feeling better…" Tohru said. Shigure felt her forehead.

"Tohru, you're burning up, I'll go call Hatori." Shigure said.

"Oh, I don't want to cause you any trouble!" Tohru exclaimed, coughing afterward.

"It's no trouble at all." Yuki said. Tohru laid back down.

"Hey! Where's the milk!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen.

"Daddy, I want moo-moo!" Kyon said, tugging on the bottom of Kyo's shirt.

"Come on, I guess we can go to the store…" Kyo said, grabbing the hand of his son. They walked

out the door.

"Daddy, I want a kitty." Kyon said. Kyo smiled.

"You do?" Kyo asked playfully.

"Yeah! Since I don't have any other friends, I wanted to know if I could keep one of the kitty's that

follow me!" Kyo smiled at him.

"Tell ya' what, I'll let you keep one of the kitties, but, you have to beat me to the store!" Kyo said

as he started running.

"Hey! No fair!" Kyon yelled, far behind Kyo. Kyo slowed down slowly so Kyon could catch up

without him noticing. Kyon just barely made it first. Kyon started jumping up and down "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

he shouted victoriously.

"When we get home, show me which cat you want." Kyo said. They walked in the store and

bought lots of milk and fish. When they got back, a pack of little kittens started following Kyon.

"Look! Look! There they are!" Kyon shouted, pointing at the kittens. Kyon picked up a tiny white

cat. It looked like it was starving to death. It's ears were almost dog-like, probably from fights.

"That one!" Kyo asked, shocked that he picked that itsy-bitsy creature. When they got back Kyo

explained why they had a new cat.

"Your so stupid, letting him have a pet without us knowing…" Yuki said.

"Well, the cat is cute!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It's not a cat." Shigure said with all seriousness(w.t.f.?).

"Huh!" everyone else said in unison.

"It's a baby wolf." the novelist said.

Don't ya' just love 'cliffy's'? Sorry It's sooo short… ..sigh… 


	13. Monopoly

Disclaimer: Hello again, I've decided to greet you in my disclaimers. Well, I've been typing non-stop, just

to make you readers happy… Plus, I have all summer to add more chappies! So, I will be adding a lot of

chapters the next three months. Oh, and I don't own Fruits Basket.

"It's- a… Wolf?" a shocked Kyo asked. Shigure nodded. "But, why was a wolf following

him?" asked Kyo.

"Who knows…" Shigure said with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. Yuki and Tohru were

wide-eyed. "Oh, don't worry, Tohru, if it's that young, it'll be nice.

"I know what I'm gonna name him!" shouted Kyon. Everyone stared at the little boy

standing in the hallway, holding the wolf like Rafiki held Simba in The Lion King. "Wolfie!" he shouted

proudly.

"What a coincident.." Yuki whispered. Everyone else was in shock. The boy sat down and

started wrestling with Wolfie.

"Hey, Tohru, follow me." Kyo whispered into Tohru's ear, grabbing Tohru's hand and

leading her outside. There was a full moon standing out in the mix of stars. Kyo climbed up a ladder to the

roof. Tohru followed. They sat on the roof, talking about God-knows-what. Kyo slowly leaned towards

Tohru to kiss her. There lips locked. Tohru and Kyo both blushed when they pulled away.

"Brr… it's cold out." Tohru said, rubbing her arms. Kyo jumped off the roof and went in

the house and into his room. He came back out with a blanket. He draped it over Tohru. "Thank you."

Tohru said. Kyo sat down next to her. Kyo shivered slightly. "Here, Kyo." Tohru said, draping half of the

blanket on Kyo. Kyo smiled. Tohru didn't need to ask Kyo why he brought her up there because she knew

how he felt about her. They ended up cuddling up to each other in their sleep. Shigure woke Kyo up the

next morning. Shigure was crouching next to Kyo.

"Kyo, don't be aiming for another baby…" Shigure said in an almost whisper. Kyo raised

a fist from the blanket at hit Shigure on the top of the head as hard as he could. Shigure climbed off the roof

and left the two alone. They were both awakened by their son and Wolfie.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kyon cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go cook something." Tohru said all chirpy-like. Kyo sat up and

stretched as Tohru walked down the steps.

"Oh, Yuki, are you going to work this early?" Tohru asked the rat.

"It's not early, Tohru, you simply slept in." Yuki said, smiling. Tohru looked completely

shocked.

"Yo Tohru!" Uo shouted, walking up to Shigure's house. Uo waved her arm.

"Hi, Uo!" Tohru shouted back.

"Hi, Auntie Uo…" Kyon said quietly, hiding behind Tohru's leg.

"Oh, hey there Kyon." Uo said to the boy.

"Why the Hell are you here!" Kyo yelled from the roof. Uo ignored him. Uo and Tohru

walked into Shigure's house and started talking about something. Haru and Momiji walked up to Yuki.

"Yuuukiiii!" Haru sang, dancing up to the rat. Momiji was waving at Tohru in the

window.

"Tohruu!" Momiji also sang, running up to the girls. Uo sighed.

"What? And just because I said that means I have to the whole way? Or is it against the

law to stop holding someone's had cuz you're tired of it? Maybe I was sick of you always wanting to be

with me. Why don't you ever think of others?"

"Oh, Hiro…" came two familiar voices, it was the all loving Sheep and Tiger!

"Jeez! Is this a friggen family reunion or what!" asked a very angry Kyo. Then strolled

along Hatori and Ayame, Aya annoying the crap out of Hatori and Hatori trying to ignore him, but it was a

lost cause. "I spoke too early." said Kyo. Then Kyo's nightmare came true. Kagura came up the roof.

"Hi, Kyo!" the boar shouted. Kyo had a terrified look on his face.

"Why the Hell are you here!" Kyo yelled. Kagura looked hurt.

"Why don't you like me?" Kagura asked pitifully. "I know you're with Tohru, but… I

STILL LOVE YOU!" Kagura wrapped her arms around neck.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY!" the angered Kyo shouted back.

"Ohh, Kyo…" Kagura said, releasing the cat's neck as she walked away. All the Sohma's

walked inside Shigure's house when Tohru finished making dinner. Since there wasn't enough room at the

table, everyone gathered at the television. Hiro had forced them all to turn on an anime that Kisa wanted to

watch.

"Hiro, go to bed." Shigure said at midnight.

"Why? I'm not tired. Why aren't you sleeping, anyways?" Hiro said. Shigure sighed.

"Go to bed you damn punk!" Kyo yelled.

"Who asked you, cat!" Hiro yelled. Uo had long since left, annoyed by all the shouting.

Hiro stayed where he was.

"Hiro, please, you need to sleep." Tohru said politely.

"Look! You've woken everyone up!" Kyo yelled. 

"No, you did, you're the one yelling!" Hiro yelled.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIRO TO SLEEP

BEFORE EVERYONE WOKE UP! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" Ritsu began yelling.

"Where the Hell did you come from!" Kyo yelled at Ritsu.

"What's all the noise?" Hatori asked.

"Now, now, Hari, this can give me and Gure some time to talk!" the ever-so confident

Ayame spoke.

"Hiro, please, go to bed like sissy said." Kisa said. Hiro gave in with a sigh. He went to

bed. Finally, everyone went back to sleep……………….except Tohru and Kyo and Yuki… they were on

the roof playing a good old game of Monopoly. They stayed up until sunrise playing. Yuki tried to go back

in the house, but collapsed in the grass. Tohru fell asleep before the game ended (she went bankrupt) and

Kyo was just too lazy to get up. The three woke up in the evening, then forced themselves to sleep until

morning (so their sleep schedule was normal).

Well, did ya' like this one? I'm gonna be writing a little less, cuz I'll be outside a lot, so you

readers better prepare not reading as much. 


	14. Hahaha

Disclaimer: Hello again. This chapter is packed FULL of romance! I love writing romance stories! Their

just so fun.

Kyo and Tohru had made it a daily routine to sit on the roof for a date.

"Hey, Tohru, wanna come with me to the movies tonight?" Kyo asked. Tohru looked nervous.

"Oh, I dunno! I don't want to cause you any trouble!" Tohru told him.

"It's no trouble, I want you there with me." he told her.

"Yes, I'm off work today, so I can watch Kyon while Shigure is at the Main House." Yuki told her.

"Okay, but if he's any trouble, just tell me…" Tohru told the rat

"No problem at all." he said.

-later that night…

"Come on, Tohru, or we'll miss the beginning of the movie!" Kyo yelled from the couch in the

living room. Not that he was mad, though… Tohru came out of her room only to shock Kyo. She was

wearing a sky blue shirt with crescent moons all over it. She also had on a pair of hip-hugging flare jeans

that simply made Kyo's mouth drop. She laughed a little. When they arrived, Tohru finally asked,

"So, what are we seeing?" Tohru asked.

"Boogey Man." Kyo said. Tohru froze. "Don't be scared, I'll be there." Kyo said sounding

suspicious of something. Tohru inched herself in the theater. "Close you eyes if you want, but, what if I get

scared?" Kyo asked. This seemed to instantaneously 'thaw' Tohru from her 'frozen' state.

"I'll be there!" Tohru said bravely. Kyo smiled tenderly.

Throughout the whole movie, Tohru was scared out of her pants. She left for the bathroom at least

three times. She buried her face in Kyo's shoulder when she looked away.

When they came back, Tohru was a mess…

"What happened?" Yuki stood and asked. Tohru didn't answer.

"We saw Boogey Man…" Kyo said. Yuki took another look at Tohru.

"H-how, w-w-w-was, K-K-K-Kyon?" Tohru asked, obliviously still scared.

"Oh, he's been busy playing with Wolfie…" Yuki said.

"Hey, Tohru, maybe you should get some sleep…" Kyo suggested. He grabbed her shoulders and

led her to her room. Tohru laid under the blankets. Kyo stayed with her. Kyo slept through all of Tohru's

screaming from nightmares.

-morning…

"Tohru, Tohru, wake up!" Kyo yelled, shaking her. Tohru was sweating and had dark circles under

her eyes and she was jerking around screaming. Yuki and Shigure watched. Tohru's eyes jot open. Kyo said

and relaxed, he kissed her forehead. "You have a fever!" Kyo yelled. "You gave yourself a fever!" he yelled

again. Tohru went to stand up.

"You need to sleep Tohru." Shigure said. She laid down again…. When she woke up, there was

blood all over her sheets.

"Kyo…?" Tohru asked shaking. She stood up to find more blood in the hallway. She walked into

the kitchen and there, on the refrigerator handle was a hand-print in blood. Tohru was about to have a

mental breakdown, knowing that that handprint was smaller than anyone's, the size for an eight year old

hand. Tears began to pour out of her eyes. She opened the freezer slowly. "Aiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" a

scream was heard. Kyo walked in laughing, behind him was Kyon, also laughing. Tohru looked at their

hands. They were holding packets of fake blood. Tohru was still scared. She fell to the floor frightened to

death. Shigure walked in behind the two cats, also holding fake blood packets. Yuki came with blood

packets in one hand and a clump of modeling wax the color of skin.

"I told you not to do this." Yuki told them.

"Bu-bu-but, the…. Kyon….?" Tohru struggled to make a full sentence.

"I made the head in the freezer, Tohru, it's wax." Yuki told her.

"Well, since no one else has said it…. Happy Halloween!" Shigure shouted. Tohru faked a smile.

Kyo helped her off the floor, still laughing. He tried to stop laughing when he saw how scared Tohru was.

"Mommy, can I go trick or treating?" Kyon asked Tohru.

"umm…" everyone said. Kyon didn't know why everyone was staring at him.

"Kyon, I should talk to you…" Kyo said, kneeling down to his son. Kyon followed his father's

lead. Kyon usually slept in Kyo's room or Tohru's room, since they hadn't finished his room in the attic.

Kyo walked into his room and set his son on the bed. "Kyo, the reason you can't go trick or treating, is

because… we're cursed."

"What do ya' mean?" Kyon asked, confused.

"Well, you know when you bump into a girl, you change into a cat?" Kyon nodded. "That's the

curse. Whenever were hugged by someone of the opposite sex, we changed into an animal."

"So is mommy cursed?"

"No, but I am, Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, and all the other Sohmas.

And sometimes it's hard to deal with it, but we get over it."

"Why are we the animals that we are?" Kyon asked. Kyo explained the legend of the zodiac. Kyon

took it bad.

"I wonder what Kyo is saying?" Shigure asked. Neither Yuki or Tohru answered. They listened

closely as Kyo explained and Kyon yelled.

"But why! That's no fair!" Kyon yelled.

"He hates me now, I just know it. After he knows the truth, there's no avoiding the fact that the cat

will hate the mouse and the mouse will hate the cat." Yuki thought.

Kyon walked into the living room where everyone gathered, wiping his eyes with his arm. He

looked just like Kyo when Kazuma met him. He walked over to Yuki, stared at him for a moment, then

smiled, as if saying 'that's okay'. Yuki smiled and picked Kyon up.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Lost little Kitten?" Yuki asked the boy. Kyon shook his head

'no'. Tohru smiled as Yuki began. Just before Yuki started, he grinned almost evilly at Kyo.

"oh no…" Kyo whispered.

"Once upon a time, there was a little orange cat, he had no parents, and he cried so much, no one

wanted to come near him. But he was so sad and mad cause everyone yelled at him, and then, one day, a

bigger cat said he would take the cat, and give it a home, and he did… The bigger cat taught the little cat

how to fight with his claws, and soon the little cat was strong, but the bigger cat had to leave, so he left the

little cat, with a tear in his eye. The little cat stayed with his cousins, hoping one day that his only friend

would come back. It had been a month, but no bigger cat. His cousins tried to cheer him up, but he was still

sad. Then one day, a little black cat with no parents came to his cousins house, the little cat grew fond of the

black cat, and soon, they had a baby kitten, and lived happily ever after." Yuki said. Kyon seemed to like

the story, but soon fell asleep.

"Yuki, that was a great story." Tohru complimented.

"Yes, it was, but somehow, I thought: De Ja Vu?" Shigure said. Kyo didn't reply.

"Come, now, Kyo, give my darling little brother some praise for his wonderful story!" Ayame

chirped. Kyo looked shocked.

"How the Hell did you get in here!" Kyo yelled.

"The door, of course, Kyo!"

"I know that, that's not what I meant!" Kyo yelled in anger.

"Oh, hi there, Ayame!" Tohru said. 

"I can see who called…… but why?" Yuki thought. Kyon woke up from all the noise, and… it

started to rain, and we know how cranky kids get when they're tired… and when it's raining, and Ayame's

there, oh boy….

"SHUT UP!" Kyon yelled, pulling a pillow over his head. "I WANNA SLEEP!" Kyon began to

beat on the couch. Kyo picked Kyon up.

"I know… I'm annoyed, too…" Kyo said. "How 'bout we sleep in the tent tonight?" Kyo asked.

Kyon nodded gleefully.

"I'll come too, I won't get any sleep in here." Yuki said.

"Oh, would you mind if I came, too?" Tohru asked.

"No, not at all." Kyo said. They set up the tent and went to sleep.

Did you like it? The next will be good, it's called 'School, News, and BIGGER news' 


	15. School, news, and BIGGER news

Disclaimer: Hi there, I had fun writing this one, be prepared for the news : D I don't own Furuba.

Someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it!" Shigure said, finally having an excuse to get away from working. He stood up, but

before could take a step, Tohru said,

"No, that's okay, I can get it." Shigure sighed and sat back down. "Oh, hi Uo, hi Hana."

"Hello Tohru." Hana said.

"Hey, Tohru, we have news for you." Uo said. Shigure leaned out the hallway to listen closer.

"So do I." Tohru said.

"I'm getting married!" They all said in unison. Shigure fell to the floor.

"To who?" they asked in unison once more.

"Kyo!" "Yuki!" "Kureno!" they said together.

"And I'm pregnant!" the three said once more in unison.

"So, were related?" Uo asked, breaking the creepy unison thing. Tohru nodded happily.

"Yes, I've been going out with Yuki for a while now, and, he finally proposed." Hana said.

"Yeah, you know I've been with Kureno." Uo said. Shigure grabbed Yuki as he walked down the

hallway.

"Yuki, they know the secret?" Shigure asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, we can trust them just as much as we can Tohru." Yuki replied.

"So, you guys know?" Tohru asked in caution.

"The curse? Yeah, but don't worry, we won't let it slip." Uo said.

"Have you ever known us to tell people things?" Hana asked. Tohru shook her head 'no'.

"So, these pretty girls are my cousins now?" Shigure asked in a VERY perverted way. Yuki

sighed.

"You know, one of them IS my fiancé…" Yuki said. Kyo walked down the hall and Shigure

yanked him in his room.

"Why the Hell did ya' do that!" Kyo yelled angrily. Shigure just smiled like he did in the anime

when Kyo made Tohru leek soup when she had a cold.

"Okay, what does he know?" Kyo asked the rat.

"Marriage. He knows you proposed to Tohru, I proposed to Hana, and Kureno proposed to Uo, so

we're ALL related…" Yuki said, sipping tea that he found in Shigure's room. Kyo looked shocked.

-FLASHBACK

"Tohru, come here." Kyo whispered while Ritsu was 'apologizing' for spilling his tea.

"Um, okay…" Tohru said, following Kyo. Kyon was left behind, stuck by Ritsu.

"KYON! I'M SO SORRY! WHAT KIND OF TERRIBLE, LOW-LIFED PERSON SPILLS TEA

ON SUCH A BOY! I MUST BE PUNISHED IN THE CRUELIST WAYS! I AM SUCH A BAD

PERSON!"

"It's okay, really…" Kyon said.

"Oh, you do take after you mother… BUT I'M STILL SO EVIL I DON'T DESERVE TO

BREATH!" Ritsu said and began holding his breath.

"True." Shigure said.

"I KNEW IT!" Ritsu yelled.

"Kidding, kidding." Shigure said. This went on for a while.

Meanwhile, back to our lovable cat and rice ball… Kyo led Tohru out to a pond where the

moonlight shone down on it. Kyo sat on a large rock. Large enough for two. This was a romantic setting,

except for the yelling in the background.

"Tohru, will you marry me?" Kyo asked, holding a ring in front of her.

"Kyo… I would love to!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Let's keep it a secret, okay?" Kyo whispered.

"Okay." Tohru said, leaning closer to Kyo as he did. And in this romantic, with the noisy

background, the two kissed, and dramatic music plays faintly, just enough to be heard over the voices.

-END FLASHBACK

"Yes, and I know that they are all three pregnant!" Shigure said.

"W-what?" Kyo asked. "Aw, Hell, not again…This time, they go to the Sohma hospital." Kyo

said, remembering what he saw last time. Kyon ran up to Tohru.

"Mommy, can I take Wolfie to school with me tomorrow?" he asked, pointing at the now full

grown white wolf, he was well trained I might add.

"No, he should stay here…" Tohru said, sounding upset.

"But why?"

"Kyon, you know Wolfie is a wolf, right?" Uo asked, kneeling down to his height. Kyon nodded.

"Well, most people are afraid of wolves…" she continued.

"Yeah, I wanna scare all the mean kids!" Kyon yelled. Uo stopped talking.

"Hey, Kyo, do they make fun of your hair?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's part of the curse, but, we have to accept that that's just how we are… I learned that

the hard way." Kyo said.

"Wow, Kyo acts, so… Mature." Uo said.

"Yes…" Hana said.

"Hey! I was always mature!" Kyo yelled.

"Stop making up such silly things, Kyo." Shigure said. "You're STILL in a rebellious stage, I don't

know if it'll ever wear off!" Shigure said.

"I am not!" Kyo yelled.

"His point exactly." Hana said.

"Daddy, will you walk to school with me again tomorrow?" Kyon asked.

"Sure, got nothin' better to do…"

-NEXT MORNING

"Come on, Daddy, or we'll be late!" Kyon said, pulling Kyo out the door by the sleeve. When they

got to his school, about five kids came up to Kyon.

"Eww, it's the freak-boy, get away from him!" one shouted.

"Look! That must be his dad, he looks just as freaky." another shouted, pointing at Kyo.

"Don't-cha know it's rude to point!" Kyo yelled at him.

"Look, he's acting tough!" another said, laughing.

"I'll wipe that punk-ass smile clean off you're face." Kyo yelled.

"Listen! I don't like you picking on me, I can't help what color my hair is!" Kyon yelled. Kyo

stopped talking as he saw tears come out of Kyon's eyes. The kids laughed. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Freak-boy's gonna cry!" one yelled.

"Let's get him!" another yelled. Kyon ran towards them, a fist pulled back.

"SHUT UP!" Kyon yelled as he implanted his fist in the boy's face. Another boy came up, it

looked like he was a year or two older than Kyon, and hit Kyon, knocking him off his feet.

"Be quite, freak, go away, we don't want your germs." the older boy said, walking away, the other

boys followed him, except one.

"Look here, freak-boy, don't come back here, no one loves you, you're not welcome here, cuz

you're a freak." the last boy said before running off. Kyon walked into school, a roar of laughter soon

following, and lots of voices saying "it's the freak!". Kyo was frozen. He walked back to Shigure's,

knowing there was nothing he could do. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye, and soon tears were

dripping off his face. He walked in the door at Shigure's.

"Kyo? Kyo what's wrong?" Tohru asked. Kyo ignored her and went to the phone, he dialed a

number.

"Shishou?" Kyo asked, assuring who was on the other line. "Hey, can I come over tomorrow with

Kyon, there's no school tomorrow, so…" Kyo said.

"Sure, but, why?" Kazuma asked.

"I want Kyon to train with you." Kyo said.

"But, what about school?"

"I'll have the teacher send him his work."

"Okay, but, why have you decided this?"

"I took him to school today, and I saw how they treat him, they call him a freak, but he never wants

to talk about it. So, maybe he can learn martial arts and fight back better."

"You mean, they hit him?"

"Yeah…"

"That's fine by me, just don't let him beat them half to death like you did…"

"Haha, I won't." Kyo said, he hung up the phone and turned to see Tohru in tears. Kyo went over

to comfort her. Uo and Hana stepped out of the shadows.

"That's so mean, what they do to him, poor kid…" Uo said.

"Would you like Megumi to curse them? Just give me the names." Hana said.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm sure Kazuma will teach him how to deal with them." Tohru said.

"Yeah…" Kyo said. "Hey, you three are pregnant, right?"

"Yeah." Uo answered.

"You know, cursed kids are born two months premature, right?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, so that's why Kyon was born early…" Uo said.

"Yeah, but, if your kids are cursed, then your parents, can't know…" Kyo said.

"We know, we're hoping they won't be…" Hana said. "We also know that the Sohma doctor,

Hatori, will take us to the Sohma hospital." Hana said again.

"Yeah, my parents are traveling in Germany, so they won't be back for a year, man, are they gonna

be shocked!" Uo yelled.

"They don't know!" Kyo asked, shocked.

"Nope, and Hana's parents think it's a normal hospital, since they live pretty far away." Tohru

said.

"So, you're sendin' the kid away to learn to fight, huh? That's so cool! I hope he remembers the

punch I taught him!" Uo said rather loud.

"You, taught him, a punch?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, it hurts no matter how hard you hit someone!"

"That must be the punch he used earlier." Kyo said.

"He actually hit someone! Gee, he seems like the kind who doesn't want to hurt…" Uo said.

"I don't think he wanted to though, they just kept making fun of him, he just kind of lost it, but it

seemed like he had been doing it a lot, he probably hits kids all the time." Kyo said. Before anyone else

could say anything, the phone rang. Tohru answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tohru Honda?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes."

"Your son, Kyon, got into a fight today."

"Really! Over what!"

"They made fun of his hair color, calling him a 'freak'."

"Is this the first time?"

"No, he's been in quite a few, but we warned him not to do it again. But he continued, so we

started taking things like recess away, but, today, he fought three other boys."

"I'll come there right now!" Tohru said, she hung the phone up.

"Who was it?"

"Kyon's school, he got in a fight, and it's not the first one…" Tohru said. "Kyo, I-I think you

should handle this one." Tohru said. Kyo walked out the door.

Well, that's all, folks. Tell me if you like it, I really think this is going pretty good, I like writing this fanfic,

it keeps me alive I think. 


	16. Quite Conference

Disclaimer: Hello, AllWitchesMustDie made a good point in a review, so I will explain… I skipped some

years because it was hard to find something to write about when Kyon was a baby, so I skipped eight years,

Kyon is in the 2nd grade, and I decided to make Uo go out with Kureno and Hana go out with Yuki(O-o),

they all got engaged, and pregnant… But I really love Kyon, just imagine a shy little boy kind of like Tohru,

looks exactly like a shrunken Kyo, with a voice somewhat like Hiro's, and FULL of anger against his

classmates, I just want to hug him until his spine snaps in two! I am officially addicted to Fruits Basket,

because every time I see a girl hug a guy in a movie, I think: "Don't! He'll turn into an animal!"…sigh… I

don't own Fruits Basket.

Kyo arrived at the school, after he found out about Kyon getting in a fight. School let out in half an

hour… Kyo walked in the main office, seeing a door with 'principal' written on it. Kyo walked in the door.

"Hello, are you the guardian of Kyon Sohma?" the man who was obviously the principal asked.

"Yeah, I'm his dad, what did you want!" Kyo asked sounding annoyed, Kyon was sitting in a

chair in front of the principal's desk.

"Your son was involved in a fight today. We thought maybe-"

"You thought that maybe my son was a trouble-maker, nothing more! I know what it's like! Now,

I'm taking my son home!" Kyo yelled, grabbing Kyon's hand and leading him out the door.

"You have to check him out!" the principal yelled.

"He's not a book in a library." Kyo thought as they left the school. "Hey, Kyon, would you like to

train with Shishou?" Kyo asked. Kyon smiled for an answer. "Well, I want you… to be able to…protect

yourself…" Kyo said. Kyon still didn't answer, he just smiled. They walked back to Shigure's. "Hey,

Tohru, Kyon's gonna go to Shishou's." Kyo yelled as he walked in.

"Are you sure, Kyon?" Tohru asked. Kyon nodded.

"Well, you should be going then, Kyon." Kyo said.

"Kyo? Aren't you going to escort him there?" Shigure asked.

"Nah, I think he can handle it, he should remember how to get there. Plus, he's got Wolfie, I know

he remembers how to get there." Kyo said. Kyon nodded again. He went in his room and filled his backpack

with some things he would need. He walked into the living room, where Tohru was in tears but still

smiling.

"We'll see ya in about a month!" Kyo said as he rubbed his son's head, Kyon smiled.

"I'll miss you." Tohru said, kissing the top of Kyon's head.

"Goodbye, for now." Shigure spoke.

"Don't worry, you get used to his burnt food…" Yuki spoke. Wolfie walked at Kyon's side as they

left Shigure's house.

"I hope he'll be alright……" Shigure said.

Sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer, it's getting more focused on Kyon, so please review! 


	17. Haha!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? IDON'TOWNFRUITSBASKET!

Author note: sorry it's been so long…. I've been distracted by the water jet in my pool and I still can't stop

it! After months of trying, I've given up, and now I'm back!

Tohru woke up from a troubled sleep screaming.

"Nooo!" she yelled as she ran down the steps to Kyo.

"What the Hell!" Kyo yelled, shocked by Tohru's random screaming.

"Kyo! Don't send Kyon to Shishou's! He's just a little boy!" she screamed.

"What are you talkin' about! You haven't even had the kid yet!" Kyo yelled. Tohru froze, she

didn't even realize how swelled her stomach was.

"Oh, I-it…must have been a dream…" she thought aloud.

"Jeez, you have some weird dreams." Kyo told her. No one else had woken up when Tohru

interrupted Kyo's training with her screams. It was five in the morning.

"Oww!" Tohru yelled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"What? What wrong!" Kyo began to panic.

"I think… oww!- I'm having the… BABY!" she screamed in pain.

"What! We, we gotta get you to the Sohma hosptial!" Kyo said, helping Tohru to the house to lay

down while he thinks of a way to get Tohru there.

"Damn it! Why did Hatori have to go to the lake house with Shigure today!" Kyo thought to

himself. "Wait a minute… Hatori has two cars, doesn't he?" he thought.

"Tohru! Wait here for just a few minutes, I'll be back in about ten minutes!" Kyo yelled and ran out

the door. Why he didn't call the hospital, no one knows.

Tohru was laying on the couch, on the floor next to her was a wireless phone, she picked it up and

dialed Uo's number.

"Uo?" she asked, following with a pain filled scream.

"Tohru? Tohru what's wrong?" Uo asked, hearing her cries.

"Call Hana… meet me at the… Sohma… hospital…"

"Are you having the baby! All right! Just on time, eh Tohru?" Uo sounded happy, then hung up to

call Hana.

Soon Kyo came back with Hatori's other car, and helped Tohru in the back seat. Kyo was a terrible

driving, swerving around the road, and dodging people.

When they got to the hospital, Uo and Hana were waiting at the hospital. Kyo and Tohru were met

by a Sohma nurse with a wheel chair, Tohru was brought inside and into the delivery room.

"It's a… girl?" the nurse said, confused because the ultra-sound showed it's a boy.

"Wow! She looks just like Kyoko, with Kyo's orange hair I mean."

"Tohru, what are you going to name her?" Hana asked.

"Tetsumi. Right Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah." Kyo replied.

BACK AT SHIGURE'S…

"Where's Tohru and Kyo?" Yuki asked just now waking up.

Kyo, Tohru, Hana, and Uo came to Shigure's house the next day, leaving Yuki to wonder where

they were.

Kyo opened the door for Tohru, who was smiling a lot.

"Tohru? You, had the baby!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a girl, too!" Tohru said in her usual happy tone. Tetsumi was asleep in Tohru's arms.

Tohru went up to her room and put Tetesumi in her crib under her orange baby blanket.

Sorry it's short… but how could I really skip eight years? I just had to make a drastic change to get

readers back! Review please! Oh, if your wondering, Tohru was nine months pregnant. 


	18. no more fan girls!

Disclaimer: I don't own FB.

Author note: It's only just begun. Sorry if I confused you guys so much. But I couldn't skip those precious 8

years. Yes, from chappie 9-16 it was all one big dream, but has anyone ever noticed that sometimes what

happens in a dream really comes true? Read on.

Tetsumi was not cursed, and Tohru couldn't smile any more, even though she was now cooking

and caring for the newborn. She was breastfeeding for three days now, and the dark circles under everyone's

eyes were getting darker.

"The constant crying… my ears… MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Kyo yelled when Tetsumi cried.

"Be quite, cat, maybe then she'll be quiet." Yuki said, pulling the plugs out of his ears.

"Hey, your not the one with sensitive ears!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, Mr. Sensitivity now, are we?" Yuki taunt.

"Kyo you can't complain about you having sensitive ears. Every time Tetsumi cries, I wanna stick a

screwdriver in my ears, and I die a little on the inside…" Shigure said. Kyo pulled out a dog whistle and

blew in it. "AH! JESUS CHRIST! MY EARS!" Shigure screamed, falling down the steps, clutching his ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot all about dinner…." Tohru said, coming down the steps, not noticing the

rolling Shigure.

"How 'bout we just order out, it's pretty late to cook anything and……. Tetsumi's crying." Kyo

said, walking upstairs to quiet his daughter.

Meanwhile…

Yuki, who had left for his room after eating take out, was now climbing out his bedroom window

to go on a date with Hana.

The next day at school…

"The wave-girl! She's stealing our Prince Yuki!" the Prince Yuki fan club said in unison, spying

on him and Hana from behind.

"Stop it." Yuki said, not turning around.

"What?" the fan club president asked.

"Stop worshipping me. I'm not who you think!" Yuki said in his annoying-as-hell calm voice. Just

then, Kyo came up at a bad time, trying to ignore Haru who was challenging him to a fight.

"Will you shut the Hell up! I got no sleep last night!" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up, you idiot, were in school." Yuki told him.

"That a challenge?" Kyo asked.

"No, this is!" Yuki yelled as he laid a punch into Kyo's stomach, lack of sleep made him forget

they're in school.

"Oh, so you'll fight him and not me!" Haru yelled at Kyo. The Yuki fan girls gasped and began

ripping up everything Yuki related.

After school… at Shigure's…

"Kyo, help me.." Tohru said in a very pitiful voice. Kyo ran up into the kitchen to help Tohru.

"What?" he asked. Tohru was singing to Tetsumi while cooking dinner. "What are you doing!

You're gonna drop her in…. in that hot, boiling water!" Kyo said, taking Tetsumi from Tohru's arms.

He went up to his room and laid her on his bed, he picked up a baby toy that played the song Tohru

was singing. He laid down next to her and soon they drifted off to sleep. (can you imagine? How cute it

would be!)

Like it? Please review! 


End file.
